


Bon ou mauvais

by Psychoslasher



Category: Riders - Fandom
Genre: Asylum, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: L'inspecteur Svenson rend visite au lieutenant qu'elle a mis sous les verrous.





	Bon ou mauvais

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Pairing : Jake/Karen

* * *

 

Jake Magruder s'était fait avoir par ceux qu'il avait tenté de coincer et ça, il aurait du le voir venir. Un pourri qui assumait désormais les conséquences de ses actes, voilà ce qu'il était. Alors que son travail ne lui manquait presque pas, il repensait sans cesse aux personnes qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement sur les lieux. Tom, Pandelis, Valentina, et par dessus tout Karen Svenson, celle qui l'avait fait mettre au trou. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et en faisait les frais.

Svenson avait demandé à voir le détenu Magruder et lors du passage au bloc psychiatrique, le personnel eut tellement l'air mal aimable qu'elle ne posa aucune question à personne sur les raisons de la présence de l'ancien lieutenant de police dans ce bâtiment. L'homme qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la cellule concernée n'ouvrit même pas la bouche et ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard. Il semblait faire partie de ces personnes blasées par leur travail et qui ne demandaient qu'à rentrer le soir afin de siroter une bouteille pour oublier cette banale journée, ou pour se poser un pistolet sur la tempe sans avoir le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout. Les hurlements dans les couloirs étaient dignes d'un thriller dans lequel les malades ne demandaient qu'à tuer d'un seul regard. Svenson posa le regard à l'intérieur d'une cellule capitonnée et observa son occupant, qui comptait ses doigts semblait-il à l'infini, comme s'il croyait avoir un nombre illimité de mains. Elle s'avança vers la cellule suivante : l'homme, camisolé, les yeux ronds et cernés fixant le plafond et la salive pendant de ses lèvres, était complètement groggy pour une raison bien obscure car selon un des infirmiers, la tournée des médicaments n'était pas encore arrivée. Lorsqu'elle se renseigna auprès de son accompagnateur au teint terreux, il s'arrêta et prononça les mots suivants sans même se retourner :

\- Miles Daniels est toujours dans cet état, sauf lorsqu'il en sort pour tuer un être humain et le découper en morceau. Il a commis huit meurtres après avoir été seul avec son frère toute sa vie. Il s'occupait de lui mais a commis l'erreur de le laisser sortir rien qu'une fois. Il a erré dans la rue en pleine nuit, a tué des passants et a fait un carnage dans une laverie automatique. On entre toujours à cinq pour s'occuper de lui, on n'a pas le choix. Il n'est même pas conscient de ce qu'il est et n'a jamais prononcé un seul mot.

L'instinct de chasseur de l'inspecteur en prit mentalement un gros coup. Elle qui adorait courir après le "gibier" comme elle le prétendait, n'aurait jamais souhaité être celle qui aurait du se charger de la poursuite d'un tel individu... qui lui glaça le sang dans les veines quand elle croisa son regard rouge de sang. Il ne la regardait ni gentiment ni méchamment mais plutôt comme si elle était transparente, ses lèvres envahies par sa salive dégoulinante. Elle sortit de ce dérangeant champ de vision et se décida à stopper sa "visite guidée" improvisée pour se rendre jusqu'au prisonnier pour lequel elle était réellement venue. Sa cellule se trouva être celle du fond, sur la gauche, sans aucune en face. Juste un double vitrage trop petit pour être qualifié de fenêtre et dont la crasse ne devait être guère souvent nettoyée.

L'homme plongea la grosse clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte lentement, observa la tenue et le comportement du prisonnier avant de constater s'il était apte à converser avec une tierce personne.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ou s'il devient trop agressif même verbalement, appuyez sur ce bouton rouge.

\- Ça va, je gère. Surtout lui.

Il désigna quand même un imposant dispositif rectangulaire à côté de la porte au milieu duquel trônait un bouton marron, puis la laissa seule avec le détenu qui pensait seul dans son coin, la tête tournée vers la peinture abîmée du mur.

\- Magruder ?

Il reconnut sa voix, cela ne fit aucun doute pour elle.

Flashback

\- Bien vu, Svenson.

Tom s'était ensuite éclipsé pour informer les personnes compétentes de la trahison d'un des leurs et ensuite lui passer les menottes, Svenson le surveillant en attendant. Certains bruits provenant de derrière l'informèrent sur du grabuge dans le hall du rez-de-chaussée et elle tourna la tête le temps de leur demander s'ils avaient besoin d'aide en bas. Ceci fait, ils déclinèrent poliment car les choses étaient apparemment déjà rentrées dans l'ordre. Au moment où ils détournèrent les yeux dans la direction opposée, Svenson fut attirée dans le bureau et la porte fermée doucement. Maintenue par la puissance physique du lieutenant, il ricana et sortit son arme sans pour autant la pointer sur elle.

\- Finalement, le gibier vous a chopée.

\- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, lieutenant. Je vous jure que...

\- On économise sa salive, ma jolie. J'aurai du vous apprendre à garder ces fines lèvres serrées depuis un bon bout de temps.

L'espace d'un instant, étant donné le tempérament anguleux du flic, Karen s'imagina de viles intentions de sa part suite à ces mots troubles mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus. Il l'entraîna dans le coin de la pièce près de la fenêtre, la gardant avec fermeté devant lui.

\- Si vous tentez de vous servir de moi comme bouclier, je n'hésiterai pas à me dégager. Vous ne me faites pas peur, enfoiré.

Elle l'entendit rire et il caressa doucement sa gorge de long en large.

\- En voilà un langage qui écorche une si belle bouche. De toute façon, j'aurai deviné ça tout seul. Je voulais juste partir avec quelqu'un, au moins je ne mourrai pas seul.

Devant la confirmation qu'il comptait résister quitte à tuer un policier s'il le fallait, celle-ci se mit à s'en faire pour les autres. Tom allait revenir d'un moment à l'autre et malgré le respect et l'amitié qu'il avait toujours ressenti à l'égard de Jake, il comptait bien l'arrêter.

\- Non, surtout pas. Laissez les autres en dehors de ça, vous êtes encore un flic et au vu de vos actes, votre peine ne sera pas lourde.

\- Peu m'importe mon séjour derrière les barreaux vu que je serai peut-être mort avant et dans le cas contraire, une longue peine de prison ne me fait pas peur.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Tom apparut accompagné de deux autres agents, jeunes et costauds. Ceux-ci réagirent à l'instinct, sortirent leurs armes et les pointèrent sur Jake en le menaçant alors que lui pointait la sienne sur Karen.

\- Baissez tous vos armes, ordonna Jake.

Tom s'opposa à cette éventualité bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas mettre Svenson encore plus en danger.

\- Pas question, Jake. Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Vous allez devoir répondre de vos actes.

La soudaine froideur apparente sur le visage du pourri aurait glacé le sang de son otage si celle-ci avait pu le voir.

\- J'ai dit... baissez vos armes.

Tom essaya de calmer tout le monde, dépassé par la situation, et Karen réalisa que l'arme sur sa propre tempe servait davantage de diversion pour que les autres baissent leurs armes, qu'à la menace. Pour leur éviter l'issue fatale au moment où ils obtempéraient, elle se décida à mettre ses menaces précédentes à exécution.

\- Alors, Tom...

Magruder leva son arme avec la ferme intention de s'en servir mais Svenson lui mit un bon coup de tête en arrière qui l'étourdit quelques secondes, temps suffisant pour que ses collègues ne reprennent le dessus. Malgré cet incident, ils firent ce qui était possible pour que les faits ne soient pas ébruités et Jake fut arrêté.

Fin flashback

\- C'est une plaisanterie, regardez qui arrive.

Svenson s'en approcha avec son regard supérieur et le toisa de la façon que lui le faisait autrefois pendant qu'il décrochait son regard du mur.

\- Vous êtes passé de la prison à l'hôpital psy, comment ça se fait ?

Il soupira avant de lui jeter un regard désintéressé.

\- Vous croyez que j'ai demandé à me faire interner dans cet endroit pour me faire piquer par des seringues et frapper par des individus en blouses blanches encore plus dingues que leurs patients ?

\- Qui sait ! Vous étiez censé être en prison et non dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Mais un flic en prison, ça aurait mal fini pour vous, il fallait s'attendre à ce que tout le monde vous saute dessus.

\- Pas plus que ça, je sais me défendre et je ne suis pas le seul flic à être incarcéré ici. Ceux qui ont voulu ma peau ont failli le payer de la leur, surtout un.

Magruder serra la mâchoire et voulut s'approcher mais la sangle reliant son poignet droit à la tête de lit en ferraille le stoppa sur le coup alors qu'il fut à un mètre de la blonde.

\- Un détenu qui manque d'en tuer un autre n'atterrit pas ici, c'est impossible. Vous ne lui avez quand même pas coupé la tête, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien qui ne vous regarde, ma jolie. Vous pouvez me croire.

Croisant les bras, Svenson se plaqua dos à la porte et lui dit d'un air indifférent :

\- Finalement vous allez bien, vos manières machistes et sexistes n'ont pas été supprimées par les médicaments.

Magruder baissa la tête et laissa apparaître un léger sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. C'est à cet instant qu'un infirmier les interrompit afin d'infliger le traitement quotidien au patient, une gélule de la taille d'un cailloux. Il rassit assez durement l'ancien lieutenant qui ne broncha même pas sous la brusquerie mais n'hésita pas à se rebeller de devoir avaler quelque chose qui se coincerait dans sa gorge.

\- Ne recommence pas, Jake.

\- Sinon quoi ? Je suis résigné à tout avec vous, sangle et chaîne.

L'employé lui saisit le bras et resserra sa sangle encore plus près de son lit pour l'empêcher de bouger plus. Karen reconnut cet homme, elle l'avait vu dans une des cellules à donner le traitement à autre patient et également sans le moindre égard. Il devait faire partie de ceux qui subissaient leur travail et ne le faisaient pas par plaisir.

\- Allez-y doucement. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est encore un être humain.

\- Ce n'est plus un flic, madame. Alors laissez-nous faire notre travail, vous n'imaginez pas comment il peut être.

\- Souvenez-vous que moi aussi je suis flic et même si ce gars est une ordure, vous n'aimeriez pas que votre hôpital soit poursuivi pour mauvais traitements sur un patient ?!

\- Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! râla Magruder.

\- Va dire ça à Tanner, il est dans un sale état à cause de toi. Huit points de suture, ce n'est pas rien.

Karen ouvrit de gros yeux. Décidément, elle se sentit vraiment attirée par le mauvais côté de l'homme, exactement comme pour Slim. Son traitement administré, Magruder se retrouva de nouveau seul avec elle mais l'infirmier répéta la procédure de sécurité à l'inspecteur au cas où. Celle-ci s'évada un instant dans ses pensées le temps que les pas dans les couloirs ne s'estompent.

\- Le jour de votre arrestation, est-ce que vous auriez tué Tom ?

Plutôt étonné par cette demande directe, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne demandais qu'à me faire tuer, jamais je ne leur aurai fait de mal, ni à vous d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'en sais-je, menteur que vous êtes.

\- Je suis un con mais pas un menteur, je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Blessé oui, mortellement aussi mais pas tué. Vous croyez qu'il suffit d'ôter la vie d'un simple braqueur pour gagner du galon ? Question d'éthique, c'est tout.

\- Vous entendre parler d'éthique... elle est bien bonne.

Les secondes suivantes, Karen eut droit de constater à quel point la façade de son ancien collègue était sensible. Il était bien plus moral que ne le présageaient les apparences malgré son degré d'égoïsme. Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour les représentants de la loi et ses provocations constantes à l'égard de la population féminine ne démontraient rien d'autre qu'une légère frustration par rapport à son propre caractère.

\- Moi qui croyais que vous étiez comme toutes les raclures que j'ai pu arrêter... ces jeunes dont les parents ne savent plus quoi faire et pourtant continuent de les soutenir après leur arrestation. Leur mère, plus particulièrement.

Il haussa les sourcils et fit la moue.

\- La mienne sort du lot, très chère. Ma mère m'a toujours rabaissé et critiqué, jamais encouragé. Elle veillait à ce que les autres ne m'approchent jamais, rien que pour me voir rester seul.

\- Elle avait l'air très dure, oui. Une véritable Norma Bates. C'est l'origine de votre comportement de macho avec les femmes ?

\- Elle disait que je mourrais nul, seul et célibataire et que j'étais un bon à rien. J'ai fini par rester seul en me persuadant que la compagnie des autres ne valait pas mieux que la sienne et que je pouvais m'en passer, comme ça en mourant je n'aurai rien eu à regretter ni personne. Ça a fini par me rendre méchant avec le temps mais c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard, assura Svenson.

L'ex lieutenant eut un rire.

\- Vous croyez ?

Il exhiba ses sangles et chaînes en relevant les mains et la preuve fut là. Il s'en mordait les doigts mais sa conduite non réglementaire était due à une mauvaise mère. Dorénavant, son mental ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, relié à un morceau de ferraille depuis qu'il avait un peu trop amoché un homme qui avait tenté de le tuer.

\- Que croyez-vous que votre mère dirait si elle vous voyait maintenant ?

\- Elle a tenté de me tuer quand j'avais treize ans.

Choquée, Svenson se demanda s'il était sincère.

\- Dans le meilleur des cas, elle se moquerait de moi comme elle le faisait si bien, et dans le pire elle recommencerait.

\- Comment ?

\- Elle a voulu jouer au chef cuisinier, le couteau n'était pas bien grand mais elle m'a marqué le ventre. C'est notre voisin qui m'a sauvé la vie. Si vous ne me croyez pas, c'était du domaine public à l'époque mais j'ai toujours demandé à Tom et aux patrons de ne jamais le mentionner. Une chose qui m'énervait chez lui, c'était son comportement paternel, un peu à cause de ça d'ailleurs. Il est venu me voir trois fois en prison.

\- Parce que vous n'avez pas connu le vôtre, de père ?

Jake acquiesça.

\- Je crois que je vais venir vous voir un peu plus souvent.

Tripotant avec énervement la chaîne qui lui malmenait le poignet, Magruder ricana et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Pour vous sentir mieux ? Vous déprimez ? se moqua t-il.

C'est principalement à cet instant qu'elle réalisa à quel point il avait toujours caché son jeu. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore collègues, il regardait vers elle mais en visant plus bas que son visage. Maintenant qu'il était ici, il semblait plus posé alors que l'inverse aurait du arriver.

\- Vous vous cachez derrière ce masque de froideur, j'ai l'impression de me voir. Vous êtes plus franc que ne l'était Savernake.

Réfléchissant un court instant, l'ex flic leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Ah oui ! et où est-il votre blondinet ?

\- Sûrement à Rio, on n'a pas pu rattraper son vol privé. En plus, ce n'était même pas sa véritable identité.

Riant, Magruder baissa la tête en triturant les chaînes autour de ses poignets.

\- Finalement, ça se sera bien fini pour quelqu'un. Il était malin comme gars et il inspirait le respect. Il n'a jamais tué personne en je ne sais combien de braquages, il faisait peur aux gens en leur mentant ou en jouant avec eux. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous approchez comme ça ?

La blonde avait approché son visage et le transperçait de son regard clair comme le ciel.

\- Vous oubliez les consignes de sécurité, Svenson.

Il fronça les sourcils et sa respiration s'accéléra telle une bouche de ventilation indiquant qu'il devenait extrêmement nerveux. Il déglutit et tourna le regard alors qu'elle ne cillait même pas, et finit par s'énerver.

\- À quoi vous jouez ?

Intriguée par son comportement changeant, elle dérouta sur un autre sujet :

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à l'autre détenu ?

Exaspéré mais soulagé, Jake haussa les sourcils et fit un vif mouvement de la main entre leurs deux visages.

\- Il a posé la main sur moi.

Un léger rire éclaira ce visage féminin qui lui permettait de s'évader mentalement, il sut à quoi elle pensait.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, il ne cherchait pas de "compagnon".

Karen se reprit, de nouveau intriguée parce qu'en effet, c'était ce qu'elle avait imaginé et dut à nouveau réfléchir à la question.

\- Alors en quoi poser une main sur vous lui a t-il valu autant de points de sutures ?

Elle s'aventura à s'asseoir face à lui malgré les avertissements des infirmiers et remarqua même que c'était lui qui reculait contre le mur.

\- Parce que là où cet imbécile a posé la main, une seule autre personne l'a fait avant lui... quand j'étais gamin.

Pour préciser, il traça explicitement une ligne sur son ventre à un endroit qu'il connaissait par cœur et Karen devina de quoi il s'agissait. L'image de sa mère en tête avec son couteau dans la main l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Elle fixa l'endroit précis en se demandant comment devait être cette cicatrice dont l'origine avait traumatisé un homme tel que lui.

\- J'espère revoir la couleur de ma cellule. Au moins si un détenu veut se battre avec moi, ça me fera de l'exercice.

Karen lui sourit.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses mais arrêtez ça, c'est du suicide.

Il reposa la tête contre le mur en pestant contre le mal de tête que son traitement lui provoquait à chaque fois et ferma les yeux, sa main se posant automatiquement sur son ventre. Karen se posa la question si le gaver de médicaments servirait à quelque chose, Jake était en bonne santé après tout. Elle s'attarda un instant sur ses lèvres qui laissaient tout le temps sortir des idioties : longues, fines et tentantes. Elle s'approcha doucement et les mêla aux siennes avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux. Jake réagit et l'embrassa doucement également avant de sentir Karen lui poser une main dans le cou. Il sursauta brutalement et posa mécaniquement une main sur sa cicatrice. Se maudissant de n'avoir jamais eu le courage de s'élever contre un tel parent, il posa la deuxième main sur son buste, encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne suis pas votre mère, Jake. Et vu votre réaction, vous n'avez eu que très peu de monde qui vous a approché de si près dans la vie.

Ce dernier confirma d'un hochement de tête et fut encore plus nerveux quand elle posa ses mains sur les siennes pour les ôter de sa cicatrice.

\- Je n'ai... jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant.

Svenson lui ferma doucement les yeux et prit délicatement ses mains pour les joindre entre les siennes. Il fronça les sourcils et plus encore lorsqu'il sentit son maillot se soulever très lentement. Il commença à s'agiter tout en sachant ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Non, non !

\- Détendez-vous, cette blessure est fermée pour toujours.

Elle vit avec horreur cette marque qui avait changé un enfant introverti en homme mauvais et passa doucement le bout de l'index dessus. La peau cicatrisée était entre rose et grise, autant épaisse comme la blessure. La chose était encore pire en imaginant qu'il avait subi cela à l'âge de treize ans.

\- Elle ne vous a pas loupé.

Il ne prononça pas un seul mot jusqu'à ce que Karen n'enlève enfin sa main et la pose sur son visage.

\- Votre mère vous a privé de votre vie, Jake. Je reviendrai vous voir, je veillerai à vous en donner une.

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est de la pitié parce que j'ai horreur de ça.

Pour seule réponse, il reçut de nouveau un baiser de la part de la blonde et posa timidement une main sur son visage jusqu'à ce que leur moment intime ne prenne fin.

\- Je reviendrai vite.

Magruder la regarda partir, ne sachant quoi penser de ses dernières paroles mais en pensant à ce qu'il venait de vivre avec elle.

Fin.


End file.
